


Alone but Together

by itbepansam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence, What happened to the Paladins?, after ep 11, but i will try and add some fluff, keith is as well, lotta angst, shiro is gonna have a bad time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbepansam/pseuds/itbepansam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After rescuing the Princess, the Paladins of Voltron try to escape Zarkon's army. Thanks to mystery causes, they are able to form a wormhole, but it is damaged by Haggar and the Paladins are sent into free space. This is what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone but Together

_What happened?_

This was the only question that ran through Keith's mind as he woke up. Then all the memories came flooding in. They had been throw from the castle and cast out into open space. His lion was madly damaged and had no power. The Paladin gave the dash a soft pat, whispering a soft thanks for keeping him alive. Looking out past the windshield, he saw a large forest; trees and bushes all around him. He was alone yet again. It was funny how the universe kept doing that to him: taking away everything and everyone he cared about, leaving him with nothing. 

He removed his helmet and went towards the door. Due to Red having no power, he had to force it open with his bayard. He grunted a little, feeling sore in various parts of his body. He must have suffered more damaged than he thought. He found his way to the exit and forced the door open. Once outside, Keith found that he was not alone. In front of him, the Black Lion was laying down. He ran to it, the door opening for him as he made his way to the cockpit-to Shiro.

He almost cried when he saw the man. The Paladin had been badly injured, scratch marks on his side that were covered in blood. He was unconscious, but breathing. Keith went to him, carefully getting him out of the seat and putting him on the ground. Quickly, he found the first aid kit. He bit his lip nervously. He knew he needed to get rid of Shiro's armor, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to see all that the Galra had done to him. He shook off his hesitation and carefully began to remove the other's armor. Shiro's well-being was more important that Keith's comfort level. Once he had gotten rid of the armor, he took the took some ointment and spread it over the wound. The black paladin gasped, his eyes opening.

"Sh...It's me, Shiro. I'm patching you up, just lie still for a few more minutes, okay?" He didn't say anything, only nodded as Keith continued. He carefully wrapped the wound and then helped the other sit up.

"Where are we?" The leader asked.

"I'm not sure. We crash landed here when we were thrown out of the wormhole. How are you feeling?" Concern was in every pore of the young man's face.

"I'll be fine, Keith." There was that encouraging smile that melted his heart. "We need to try and figure out where we are and see if we can find a way back to the others."

"Shiro, Red is badly damaged. She isn't going anywhere. We need to see if this planet has any edible food and water and then we need to try and repair Red." He said. They had both been pilots, neither trained in the art of repairing things that were damaged, this was more Pidge and Hunk. But at the Garrison, you had to learn the basic stuff before you continued on. It would take some time, but Keith was sure he could fix his lion. Plus, Shiro needed to rest. That wound had not looked good.

The taller man wore a grim expression. He made a move to stand, but Keith placed a hand on his shoulder. Their eyes met.

"You're hurt, Shiro. I don't know how badly. You need to take it easy."

"I'm fine, Keith. I'm not letting you go out there alone." They each held their gaze until Keith finally caved. He just couldn't bring it in him to say no to Shiro.

They both stood and left the black lion and went out into the forest to find food and water. Thankfully, there was plenty of both. They were able to bring back a lot of fruit-type things and fill their canteens. When they got back to the lions, they set up a small camp to make some stew. It wasn't awful, but they both decided they missed Hunk's cooking.

Eventually, Keith fell asleep, exhaustion getting to him. He awoke in the middle of the night to find Shiro next to him. They were close, but neither of them touched the other. Still, he found comfort in this. He didn't need Shiro's touch, just his presence was enough. He fell back asleep with a small smile on his lips.


End file.
